Zilla
by Tie-grr
Summary: A little filler for my other story Professor Layton and the Lady in Yellow, between that story and the new one. Look inside for details. But here we catch up with everybody's favourite dufferin!


The little creature waddled happily behind her master and the scientist couldn't help but chuckle. He had truly come to love the little dufferin. Well, in fairness, Zilla was far from little but she had proved herself completely harmless when the pets of Mespil had started to return. The blue blob had taken a liking to cats. At first, Arnic had been worried that Zilla would try to eat the felines but it turned out she loved them. He had come to the conclusion that she liked the feel of the fur and the sound of the purring. Only, it seemed that the creature was somewhat allergic to cats. It would always give him great amusement when the animal would return to him making a series of sounds similar to sneezes.

She would try to sleep with cats if she was able but they did not like sleeping with her. They sought warmth and she was far too cool for their liking! Almost every day this little dance occurred between them and it never failed to amuse the scientist.

Since Petyr had been taken away and the vicious dufferins dealt with, the village of Mespil was once again a happy and lively place to be. Kids felt safe to play in the streets, the market was in full swing once again, the pets had returned and a new fishery was already under construction!

Every evening, Arnic Shir liked to walk alongside the banks of the river that ran through the town and just enjoy the peace. It didn't matter if it was loud and noisy, it would always be peaceful to him. Almost like a blue sheep, Zilla would waddle on behind him, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a dog. She was truly an adorable creature.

He strolled into the main square and noticed a small family walking some way ahead of him. He recognised them in an instant. The guard, Maurice, his wife and their young daughter. The girl held onto one hand of each of her parents as they swung her back and forth. She abruptly let go and ran forwards a couple of metres.

"Come on, papa! Play with me!" The girl giggled.

"All right, little one. You'd better start running because the big bad wolf is going to get you!" The man playfully howled and his daughter squealed in delight as she tried to outrun him. Never before had a single scene warmed his heart so much.

Just three months previously the little family was torn apart and they didn't know if Maurice would ever be returned to his family. But all had turned out well and the couple had even just announced they were expecting a second child. Arnic was proud to have been part of the group who had helped return Maurice home and helped this village return to its former glory.

Across the water a new fishery was being built on far firmer land and was going to be a clean, environmentally friendly investment that would keep the village flowing with enough money to sustain it once more. The village was bringing in a new, spectacular age with Tonetta Merrin at the head of it all.

Arnic took a turn and let himself and little Zilla inside their home. He firmly closed the door and Zilla waddled off towards the kitchen for her first of two dinners. He had quickly discovered why she was so fat – she ate seven meals in one day. He had found tinned dog food to be her favourite and the creature had quickly become a pampered.. Pooch? Reptile. She even had her own bed, two beds in fact. Dog baskets were her bed of choice and she had one in the bedroom and one in the kitchen. She would curl up in her bed when Arnic cooked or worked at the table.

Dinner was already prepared for him so he warmed up the meal and sat at the table to eat. Zilla curled up in her bed once she had finished her own dinner and was soon dozing away. He was just thankful she wasn't begging off him tonight.

His meal was briefly interrupted by keys in the front door but he eventually continued eating. When he was finished he sat down to write a letter at the same table. It was something he had been meaning to do for a while now. He even snapped a quick Polaroid of the slumbering dufferin and scribbled on the back.

'_Her favourite spot in the world..'_

He was just slipping the completed letter and photograph into the envelope when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. He smiled to himself as he sealed the envelope, the smile growing when he heard her voice beside his ear.

"Are you coming to bed?" Her lips pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Yes, love, I was just letting our friend knowhow we're getting on." He dropped the envelope on the table and stood, taking both her hands in his. He leant forwards and softly kissed her. "Have I ever mentioned that I love you, Miss Egest?"

Rikka laughed and gently smacked his backside. "Once or twice. Now, come on, bed."

The couple retired to their bedroom, a half asleep dufferin trailing behind them. The letter sat upon the table, ready for posting.

_Hershel Layton  
Gressenheller College  
London_

* * *

_SO! This is a little filler for you guys but mainly I wanted to make an announcement and I couldn't just give you an announcement and no story! So, drum roll please, the next story shall commence on May 30__th__. Yes, May 30__th__! That is the anniversary of the first chapter of Lady in Yellow and I shall be beginning the second of my trilogy of stories. It shall continue on from Lady in Yellow, as will the final of the three. I wish to follow the style of the games so three it is, aiming towards a final goal. Everybody mark in your diaries! Hershel will be back!_


End file.
